


Once Upon a Christmas

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice gets drunk and gets into Nyota's pants--well, dress, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Christmas

Janice Rand's mouth was on hers, and it felt like magic. Nyota followed the aggressive lead of Janice's tongue. Janice pushed her down on the bed, intent on getting her uniform off, and there wasn't anything gentle about her ministrations. Nyota thought to object, but she couldn't speak, and not just because her mouth was full of a drunk yeoman. The truth was she didn't want to stop Janice.

The current predicament Nyota found herself in started at the first annual Christmas party the Captain instituted. The party was in full swing by the time Nyota got off her shift; she had found Janice thrusting a cup of punch into her hand. She didn't know if Janice had heard about her and Spock's breakup or not, but she appreciated the companionship. She appreciated the liquid courage the yeoman threw her way even more when she swallowed the first gulp and almost choked in surprise at the bitterness. Janice grinned at her, and winked at her questioning glance.

Nyota didn't think anything of it for the rest of the time she and Janice had been at the party, mingling, but by the time midnight rolled around and most of the crew went off to their own cabins, Janice was leaning against her, completely drunk and when Nyota went to help Janice to her room, Janice turned her face upwards against Nyota's neck and kissed it. Janice was a few inches shorter—Nyota had always been the tallest girl during her academy days and it was no different in Starfleet, apparently—so it was kind of awkward for Nyota to keep an arm around her, but easy for Janice to crane her head and pucker up and keep peppering kisses along Nyota's bare neck as they tried to walk, stumbling, toward Janice's room.

Nyota looked around nervously around the hallway, and was glad to find it empty before ushering Janice hurriedly into her room. She should've said something then, stopped it from happening, but it was Christmas and she was feeling lonely. She didn't regret breaking up with Spock. They had ended it amiably and were still friends, but their romantic feelings for each other had fizzled out to the point where they ended up having shore leave on two completely different planets and being okay with not being together on their vacations. It was then that Nyota knew they didn't have a future together.

It wasn't that she necessarily needed declarations of marriage in her relationships—she had her share of casual relationships that were just about sex—but she knew Spock's affections had wandered, and she hadn't wanted to be the one stopping him from pursing it.

Janice did something particularly talented with her tongue then; Nyota gasped softly, coming undone under Janice's fingers. Janice broke off kissing her to push her uniform up over her head, ruffling her perfectly coiffed hair in the process. Janice didn't seem to mind though as she ran her hands through Nyota's untied hair, ruffling it even more.

She helped Janice out of her standard red uniform, her white breasts gleamed like shiny pearls in the dark room. Nyota gave into temptation and licked a nipple into her mouth. Janice moaned above her, urging her on, while her fingers traveled from Nyota's breast she was fondling down to her clit, rubbing her finger in a smooth, circular shape in Nyota's wetness.

Nyota was close, so close, and Janice must've sensed it, replacing her finger with her hot mouth, bringing Nyota gasping to her orgasm, her back arching forward into Janice's mouth, wanting more and more until she let out a shaky breath and slumped back down onto Janice's unkempt bed.

Janice sidled up her body, hot flesh on hot flesh, kissing Nyota with the aftertaste of her still on Janice's lips.

"Don't stop," she said, when she felt Janice moving away. She hadn't envisioned her Christmas Eve going like this, but she wasn't going to complain, not when her fingers were in Janice's blonde, unbound hair, and Janice was looking down at her like this was the best Christmas present anyone could receive. Maybe it was...

Nyota gripped Janice, turning them around so she was on top now and could happily repay the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompts: _Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Nyota Uhura/any, lick, magic_ and for the prompt "don't stop" for cottoncandy_bingo Round 1 Amnesty. My card is [here](http://dahlia-moon.dreamwidth.org/247993.html#cutid1).
> 
> [eta: one particular Kirk/Spock mention/allusion was deleted so the fic reads a bit differently now then when it was originally posted.]


End file.
